Kacchan's Boyfriend is Amazing
by FabiFabi
Summary: When Midoriya unknowingly got to meet Kacchan's boyfriend and found out what an amazing quirk he had, he was brought down to the question, how can Kacchan be with someone who could be even more powerful than himself? OC x Katsuki and maybe Todoroki x Deku- might be a bit ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo~! I'm new to this side of fanfiction but I am in love with Boku no Hero Academia and decided to write a story on it. Couples are not sure yet, but there is an OCxKatsuki and maybe TodorokixDeku. So yeah. There's yaoi. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **A Strange Meeting**

It was a normal day, Midoriya was beat as always as he talked to his friends Uraraka and Iida. They eventually stopped walking by each other and said their goodbyes until the upcoming Monday. As Midoriya made the rest of his way home he couldn't help but wonder where Kacchan was, he would always find him only a bit more ahead of himself since in the end, they still lived in the same neighborhood. He pushed the thought away, thinking maybe he may had gone to the arcade or something. As he passed an alleyway, almost in what seemed like slow motion he made out none other than Kacchan pushed against the wall by a taller figure. He froze in his spot, the taller figure turned his head, happening to notice him. Midoriya gasped at the other green pair of orbs looking back at him, he barely made out the specks of blue inside the orb as the figure pulled away from Kacchan to give him his undivided attention.

"Yo," the figure happened to be a roughly 6 ft and a couple inches tall young man, most likely their age or a bit over with his raven black hair parted to his right, a crooked hair stood above the crown. His figure was a slim and muscular like his friend Kacchan but his face was as handsome as Todoroki's.

"H- Hello!" Midoriya stuttered out. He heard Kacchan clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Deku… you dumbass… go away!" he clenched his teeth in annoyance at seeing Midoriya there. Midoriya gulped and the young man laughed. He was a charming man, almost irresistible.

"Oi, Katsuki-chan, don't be mean to the kid!" the raven-haired teen said as he smacked the top of Kacchan's head. Midoriya felt the color leave his face. Who was this boy!?

"We- Well I be-better lea-lea-eave! By- Bye Kacchan!" Midoriya said in a hurry, wanting to retreat quickly but in a heartbeat he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to, Midoriya-chan, want to join us for a bite?" Midoriya felt like putty, the other teen was taller than him, his face was very, very handsome and those eyes…

"HAI!" he said unexpectedly. Kacchan was even more mad by now as he approached the two figures.

"Fucking Deku… always appearing in the worst times you little-" The raven haired teen grabbed Kacchan by the waist and pulled him close. Midoriya shrieked in horror at seeing how this man approached Kacchan and how Kacchan seemed to just go with it.

"You should be nicer, Katsuki-chan, Midoriya-chan here seems to be very scared of you," Kacchan's face looked like he was about to kill someone but just turned his head away. Midoriya blinked. His ears… his ears were red.

They walked in an awkward silence to a nearby café were the young man insisted on paying, even for Midoriya. It was after they ordered that Midoriya made out the rest of this young man's face. His skin was almost tan in color, hair was raven black, there was a beauty mark right on top of his collar bone and he had the most amazing set of green eyes with specks of blue in between, lighter than his own eyes. He was… so handsome! He quickly glanced towards Kacchan who was silent. He wondered where the two had met.

"Ah, Midoriya-chan, sorry for my rudeness," the other began, placing a hand against his chest. "My name's Kurogami, Hiro, pleased to meet you," Hiro smiled. Midoriya gasped, he'd never been so taken aback by anyone before. This person, as a hero he would! He smiled back shyly.

"My name's Midoriya, Izuku," Midoriya replied, bowing slightly at the other teen who smiled back.

"Izuku… Izu-chan," Hiro said to himself and gave Midoriya a thumbs-up with a dazzling smile.

"Um, if I may ask but you…" Midoriya twiddled his thumbs, looking between Kacchan at his side and Hiro in front of him. "How do you know Kacchan…?" if it wasn't for Hiro's good hearing he probably wouldn't have made out the rest of the sentence which came out barely a whisper.

"Deku… you…" Kacchan turned towards him and Midoriya could feel his friend's killing instinct immediately. Hiro just gave Kacchan a look before returning his attention to Midoriya.

"Katsuki-chan is my boyf-!" Kacchan flew from across the table to place his hand on Hiro's mouth before he said anything else but Midoriya felt like he had gotten the point. His face was pale, hands sweaty, he averted his eyes.

 _Boy- Boyfriend?! And Kacchan?!_ Midoriya laughed awkwardly.

"You bastard… Deku, you… don't know shit, got it?!" Midoriya nodded as their food got to their table and Hiro continued talking as if Kacchan wasn't about to kill them both.

"So, Hiro-kun… do you have a quirk of some sort?" Midoriya asked, now feeling more comfortable around the handsome teen and almost forgetting the existence of Kacchan fuming at his side. Jealousy perhaps? Midoriya didn't really want to think about it.

"I happen to do have a quirk… it's kind of an awkward one though," Hiro replied and Kacchan growled in annoyance.

"Eh? Awkward?" replied Midoriya, unsure as to what he meant by awkward, maybe it made Kacchan like him…? Midoriya paled slightly.

"And no, it's not something like pheromones or anything like that, haha," Hiro smiled as he shook his head. "It's an elemental quirk."

 _Elemental… elements? Fire and ice… Todoroki-kun… water… electricity, earth, wind…._ Midoriya's eyes widened… there was no way…

"That's right Izu-chan… fire, ice, water, earth, wind, and electricity… what ya think?" Hiro finished and Midoriya was left stunned. His eyes were wide, his mouth gaped open…

"Tch… Deku… why ask something and then look like a dumbass?!" Kacchan fumed, smacking Midoriya out of his trance.

"Sor- Sorry Kacchan! Hiro-kun!" Midoriya replied. He stopped talking, just replying when Hiro asked something of him and such. As they left the restaurant, Hiro grabbed Kacchan by the waist again and Kacchan pulled away, not wanting to be touched in font of dumbass Deku.

"Take care Izu-chan! You should show me your hero journals sometime!" Midoriya went red.

"Eh!? How- how do you know about those?!" Midoriya asked surprised as he grabbed on tighter to his backpack.

"Hm? Katsuki-chan told me," Hiro replied. Kacchan clenched his teeth.

"Go home already dumbass Deku! And you! Let's get going already!" Kacchan yelled as he stormed off. Hiro waved Midoriya off one more time as he walked behind Kacchan.

Midoriya turned to walk away but then turned to look at the other two one more time. Hiro had his arm around Kacchan's shoulders. Midoriya arrived home a bit dazed, so much had happened in what seem like a whole day but really had only been 2 hours.

"I'm home!" he called as he began to remove his shoes. He made his way up to his room and threw himself up on his bed. And elemental quirk… how was that even… so much power in such person… and for Kacchan to not mind being with that person…? Who could be worlds stronger than him? He closed his eyes in confusion. He then opened them again, it had been a while since he had eaten out with Kacchan.

* * *

Monday came faster than expected. He had plan his day perfectly. He would find All Might, ask about the possibilities of an elemental quirk and not mention anything about Hiro-kun or Kacchan. As he stepped into the school he was pulled back by a strong force into a corner and two hands slammed at either side of his head.

"Deeekuu..." Kacchan let out, Midoriya began to shake.

"K- Kacchan! Fancy seeing you here! HA- Hahaha-ha!" Midoriya looked everywhere but at him. Kacchan pulled away.

"Hiro is no threat to me, but for the safety of your whole being… keep quiet about yesterday, and his quirk. Got it?" Midoriya nodded. With a click on his tongue he left him there to his thoughts. He bit his lip… he had to ask!

"Gomen… Kacchan," he said silently to himself as he ran off to find All Might, but instead crashed into Todoroki. "Ugh, sorry Todoroki-kun," Midoriya apologized as he looked up at the handsome half and half boy. He only nodded.

"No problem," Todoroki replied, blinked once, then twice. "Is something the matter?"

"Todoroki-kun! How do you manage two quirks?" Midoriya asked. Todoroki blinked.

"Well… each power divides into each part of the body, left is fire, right is ice, why the sudden question?" Midoriya began to mumble to himself, making Todoroki just a bit nervous. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Midoriya jumped up startled.

"Thanks for the information Todoroki-kun!" and just liked that, Midoriya blasted.

All Might was in the teacher's lounge, he was just thinking about his successor when the young hero came through the door.

"All Might!" the door closed dramatically behind him. "I have- a question!" All Might blinked and cleared his throat.

"Well! It sure is nice to see you on such high spirits my boy! Tell me, what is your question?" Midoriya cleared his throat and looked directly at his role model.

"Is it possible to manifest more than two elements into your body as a quirk?" All Might was silent for a bit. He had seen mostly just one element and in young Todoroki's case, two at max. he blinked.

"I don't think that could be possible, to be able to control more than two is already tough, take young Todoroki for example, he has been training for so long which is why he has such control over the two but more than that… it's hard to imagine, well of course asides from you know… Nomus and such… but that would leave the person pretty much just a human weapon" All Might finished his explanation. "Why the question young Midoriya?"

"Well… you know how they've said that even though many civilians have quirks, who knows if some civilian has some amazing quirk but no want of becoming a hero?" Midoriya trailed off, remembering Gran Torino and how he had only gotten his license to use his quirk more freely and be able to teach All Might but had said he had no interest in hero work. All Might placed his hand on his chin.

"That's quite the question young Midoriya, really makes you wonder what other amazing quirks are out there and people aren't using, doesn't it?"

* * *

The day went on normally, as he was getting ready to leave he noticed that Kacchan was… on his phone. He blinked, it was so rare to see the explosive blonde on his cell. Could it be he was talking with…

"Kurogami-kun…" Midoriya said silently.

"Kurogami?" Midoriya jumped up at Iida's voice, the megane teen pulled his glasses up and cleared his throat as Uraraka came up behind him as well.

"You've been very thoughtful all day Deku!" Uraraka pointed out, Iida nodded and began motioning his hands as he usually does.

"Uraraka-kun is right! You've been spacing out all day!" Iida's eyes grew with worry. "Could it be you're sick, Midoriya-kun!?"

"No, no! Thanks for worrying!" Midoriya flailed his arms around. "Some stuff on my mind that's all!"

"Well if you need anyone to talk to, we're here, Midoriya-kun," Iida smiled and Uraraka nodded behind him in agreement. They walked outside the school together and at the very entrance, clad in a gakuran and waiting, was none other than Kurogami, Hiro.

"Kuroga-"Midoriya shut his mouth as Kurogami caught sight of him and lifted his index finger to his lips, Midoriya quickly turned away. No one noticed when Kacchan turned to meet the tan teen and walk away together. Midoriya kept his sight on the two figures leaving as Iida and Uraraka kept talking, Todoroki followed Midoriya's sight and noticed what seemed like Kacchan and a taller young man in a gakuran, he blinked confused, suddenly the conversation from earlier crossing his mind.

" _Could it be another quirk like mine or something?"_ Todoroki was silent, deciding it was best to confront Midoriya soon.

* * *

"Kacchan is a cute nickname," Kurogami broke the silence once they were far enough from UA. Kacchan stopped and looked ahead.

"You can't use that," he said very straight forward.

"Mou, Katsuki-chan is so long though…" Kurogami complained and Kacchan rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming to my place?" Kacchan asked, Kurogami shook his head.

"I can't, I still have a lot to unpack at home…" Kurogami began but then grabbed Kacchan by the hand. "Come help me!"

"You… lazy ass can't even do that by yourself!" Kacchan began to scold the taller teen, the taller teen looked at him with soft eyes, Kacchan looked away, ears fuming. "FINE! AGH!"

"Love you Katsuki-chan!" Kurogami smiled.

"I said to drop the chan you, dumbass Hiro!"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Bakugou, Katsuki- age 7

"Sure sucks you can't come camping with us Deku!" Kacchan laughed at the small Deku in front of him. Sadly, Deku had fallen sick and wasn't going to join them on their annual camping trip. "Bye loser!" he laughed.

At the camping sight, Kacchan went exploring, now able to control his quirk much better than before he felt at the top of the world, he was better than everyone, better than Deku!

"Poor useless Deku," he laughed to himself. "When I become a hero, I'll probably offer him a job as my secretary, maybe he'll be good for that,"

"Dude, you just stepped on poop." Kacchan stopped completely as he lifted his right foot, nothing, left foot…

"AGHH!" Kacchan yelled in frustration, he couldn't believe it! Poop! "Disgusting…"

"Here," the kid made him sit down on a log and from his hand came a small flow of water, washing away the poop from his shoe. Katsuki stared impressed.

"Hah? Your quirk is water? That's pretty amazing but it's not better than mine!" Kacchan said, forgetting to say thank you for washing the poop away from his shoe.

"Oh yeah? What's your quirk?" the kid, who had black hair and bright green eyes with blue asked back. Kacchan smirked.

"My sweat becomes like explosives!" he replied, the kid nodded.

"That's pretty cool, you're like a walking grenade," the kid said. "You can go off anytime as long as there's some sweat running!" Kacchan looked pretty proud of himself.

"That's right, I guess water is okay, you can evade some explosions from me," Kacchan laughed.

"Well but there's also the other things you have to worry about from me," the black-haired kid shrugged.

"Other?" Kacchan asked.

"Un, like this," he made fire on his left, Kacchan stared amazed. "Or this," he hit the ground with his leg and vines and tree roots sprouted from below. He then lifted his right and electricity sparkled through his whole arm, then again, his left now made ice on the ground and finally with a wave of both hands, he cleared their area as a strong gust of wind hit them. Kacchan covered himself as the leaves and debris stopped coming down.

"You! How!?" Kacchan asked in pure disbelief. He couldn't believe something like this to be possible.

"My quirk, elemental," the kid smiled. "But you know, I will never be a hero, so you with your power, I'm sure that'll be amazing as a hero,"

"Don't mess with me! What do you mean you don't want to be a hero!?" Kacchan caught himself. "Are you… the son of a villain?"

"Eh? No!" the kid looked attacked. "I want to be a doctor and cure people of illnesses, I'm not a villain!"

"But with a quirk like that…"

"I know, it'll be amazing and everything, but you know," the kid looked towards the open area. "Quirks are amazing, but some just shouldn't be used, you know? And besides, you don't have to be a hero to save people," the kid smiled.

"Bakugou, Katsuki," Kacchan put his hand forward, the kid looked at his hand and then at him, smiling softly.

"Kurogami, Hiro," he presented himself.

"EH? Even your name sounds like Hero already!" Kacchan said annoyed.

"Katsuki-chan is such a cute name too!" Kurogami beamed.

"Chan?"

"Katsuki-chan,"

"Baka."

"Hey, let's date!" Kacchan's face was blank and then it went full red.

"EHH BAKA! WE'RE BOTH BOYS YOU! SHAMELESS!" Kacchan went off making Kurogami laugh.

"But you're so cute! Come one, yeah?" Kacchan huffed.

"Ugh… whatever!" the two exchanged contact numbers and when Kacchan came back from his camping trip and bragged about it all to Deku, he made sure to leave Kurogami out of it.

"Eh… Kacchan… why is there a heart on your hand?" Kacchan looked at his hand, a big heart with the letters H + K was written.

"It's nothing! Dumb Deku!" and he left, Deku just shrugged.

"Lucky Kacchan! Had so much fun camping! Achoo!"

"Dumb, dumb Hiro!" Kacchan fused as he scrubbed the heart from the top of his hand, ears red.

* * *

 **New story! Hope you all like it~! Kurogami does seem like an OP character but Kurogami has no intentions of fighting or becoming a hero, which could be a reason as to why Katsuki doesn't mind being with him, since he doesn't see him as a threat.**

 **Conscious: Read and Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DOUBLE DATE…?**

"Done!" Bakugou declared loudly as he stood from the ground to look at the shining floors. He puffed his chest proudly.

"Ah Katsuki-chan! Amazing!" came Kurogami's voice from behind him. "You didn't have to clean the floors and yet you did! I'll start making dinner and you can begin on your homework Katsuki-chan," Bakugou stretched himself out and put the cleaning supplied away as he looked at Kurogami's back cooking. He looked away and reached for his backpack and set everything out on the coffee table.

"So your parents think it's better you study here than in America?" Bakugou asked loudly enough for his _boyfriend_ to hear. He felt the other teen turned to see him and then back at whatever he was making.

"Well, it's tough, I will return for college in California" Bakugou remained silent as he listened to something began to fry in the oil.

"I want hot sauce,"

"Hai, hai,"

* * *

UA students made their way to the school, Midoriya yawned loudly. Ever since meeting Kurogami he had been really overthinking about him, he recalled the Nomus more than anything since they are beings only filled with brute power and no brains, but Kurogami not only seems strong, he also seems smart. He yawned one more time.

"Didn't get much sleep, Midoriya?"

"GYYAAAHH!" shrieked Midoriya at Todoroki's low voice almost on his ear. He remained unfazed. "Ah Todoroki-kun… sorry you frightened me…" Midoriya scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that,,," Todoroki apologized, looking away. "Anyways, there's something private I need to ask you,"

"Hm? Me?" Midoriya pointed at himself, his green eyes filled with curiosity. Todoroki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to an empty corridor. Midoriya paled. Empty corridors only meant bad things in his book.

"Midoriya, is there someone else with a quirk like mine…?" Todorki didn't beat around the bush as he left Midoriya astounded by his question. Thoughts of Bakugou encircling his mind, reminding him that only death would be Bakugou's solution for him.

"No?" Midoriya replied, looking away. Todoroki furrowed his eyebrows together as he leaned closer to him.

"No?" he repeated. Midoriya began sweating bullets as he felt the other teenager so close to him.

"C-Can Todoroki-kun keep a secret?" Midoriya mumbled. Todoroki looked at the ground and then back up.

"Yes." Midoriya turned to look at him, scratching his head.

"I met someone… with a quirk that can handle more than just fire and ice," Midoriya muttered just loud enough for Todoroki to hear. His eyes widened.

"More than?" Midoriya nodded.

"An elemental quirk, is what he said," Midoriya then explained, saying he was friends with Bakugou, something that astounded the half and half boy. To think Bakugou had friends was pretty crazy. Of course Midoriya didn't mention the fact that the boy was actually Bakugou's boyfriend. They eventually went to class, walking in together he felt Bakugou's eyes on him, just silently watching him. Midoriya then took his seat.

* * *

"Deku-kun! Let's go to karaoke!" Uraraka motioned with Iida at his side and other of their friends nodded. Midoriya was about to decline politely when someone spoke up.

"Midoriya is going out with me, sorry everyone," Todoroki was suddenly at his side, his hand on his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Midoriya?"

"Oh um… yes!" Midoriya replied, face red.

"You guys are so fucking loud!" Bakugou slammed his fist against Midoriya's table, his face went pale and eyes wide.

"So- Sorry Kacchan…" Midoriya apologized silently. The other just clicked his tongue in annoyance and left quickly, once he slammed the door closed everyone seemed to be able to breath.

"Man, that Bakugou really needs to calm down a little! He's always so tense!" Kirishima whined, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Don't you think so? Midori- Midoriya?" everyone stared at the now empty seat, Midoriya and Todoroki gone.

"Something weird is going on with those three," Tokoyami said, hands in his packets. Everyone nodded, agreeing with the dark shadow boy.

"Todoroki-kun! What are we doing?" Midoriya whispered just loud enough for Todoroki to hear him, his hear was pounding loudly and his face was flushed red, his hand gripped tightly by Todoroki who looked out of the corner of his eye.

"We're going to find out more about this elemental quirk," Todoroki replied, squeezing his hand and pulling him closer, Midoriya felt his face reddened even more. He usually wasn't this close to many people so he couldn't help but feel a bit shy. The two looked on silently.

"Katsuki, someone knows about us huh?" Bakugou took a bite of the meat bun his lover had bought him.

"Deku, you dumbass," he replied.

"Yeah I mean, someone else, I mean they're following us right now," Todoroki and Midoriya quickly pulled deeper into the alley as Kurogami pointed their way.

"DEEEKKKKUUUUU!" in a flash, Todoroki and Midoriya were face to face with an angered Bakugou.

"KACCHAN!" Midoriya paled as he tried to look everywhere but at Bakugou, who seemed like he was about to kill everyone.

"See? I told you!" Kurogami laughed.

"BAKA!" Bakugou scolded the taller teen who laughed, suddenly he grabbed Bakugou and brought him close for a hug, their faces significantly close, Todoroki's eyes widened.

"Calm down Katsuki, I mean, our parents know, what problem is it if some more know?" Bakugou's face went red, pushing Kurogami away from him.

"Fucking dumbass, do what you want," he muttered lowly, ears red, looking at the ground.

"You're so cute Katsuki!" Kurogami cried, hugging the ashy blonde to him. Todoroki cleared his throat. "Oh my bad, listen, let's keep this between us, yeah?" Kurogami smiled. Todoroki gulped, he had never really interacted with such a handsome person before.

"Yeah, of course," Todoroki shook his hand.

"Kurogami, Hiro," Kurogami smiled, bowing to the smaller teen.

"Todoroki, Shouto," Todoroki bowed back.

"Would you two like to join us for a drink?" Kurogami offered. Todoroki grabbed Midoriya's hand and nodded.

"It'd be a pleasure," Midoriya felt like he was going to die, both from embarrassment and fear from Bakugou, he stole a look his way. He only gave him a short glare and looked away.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun, you're the son of Endeavor am I right?" Kurogami asked as he gave the waiter his menu, they were in a café and had ordered quite some desserts for the table. Todoroki nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes," Todoroki replied. Kurogami placed his chin on his palm.

"My mother knows him pretty well, apparently he tried to marry her but my mother was already engaged to my father, she also said she had never met such a man before," Kurogami laughed. Todoroki let out a small laugh.

"My father is one huge bastard… what is your mother's quirk, Kurogami-kun?" Todoroki asked. Bakugou and Midoriya remained silent during the whole talk, preferring to not say anything. Their drinks arrived.

"My mother has a water and wind quirk," he replied. Todoroki nodded.

"Impressive, of course my father would want to take advantage of that," Todoroki sipped on his tea.

"Yeah, now she's his family doctor,"

"No way… you're Izumi-sensei's son?" Todoroki looked directly at Kurogami who smiled.

"That's right," he smiled.

"How come she's not Kurogami?"

"She says she really liked how her name sounded, haha,"

"So Kurogami, what's your quirk?" Todoroki asked. Bakugou gave Midoriya a look and then away.

"Elemental," Kurogami replied, playing with his straw.

"Elemental?"

"Control of water, fire, ice, earth, wind and lightning," Kurogami explained. Todoroki was left wide-eyed.

"That is an amazing quirk,"

"I agree,"

"You don't want to be a hero?"

"I want to be a doctor,"

"Like your mom?"

"And my dad, brother and grandparents and so and so," Kurogami smiled.

"It feels like such a waste, but it's great that you know what you want to do," Todoroki smiled and Kurogami nodded.

"I believe it is the same feeling you three must've had when you saw All Might," Kurogami mused. Midoriya gasped.

"Wow, how do you know?!" Deku asked.

"The All Might part?" Kurogami asked as he rolled another lettuce wrap. "Well, Katuski-chan would always talk about him, one day he ev-!" a full lettuce wrap was shoved in his mouth by Bakugou.

"Oh dear, you haven't been eating much," Bakugou glared, his face dark, as he glared at everyone on the table. Todoroki snickered and even Midoriya let out as small laugh as Kurogami grinned.

"Sorry guys, some stories are too much for him to handle."

* * *

"Well you all have a goodnight! I can't believe time went by so fast!" Kurogami said surprised as he looked at his watch.

"It's really nice talking with you Kurogami-kun!" Midoriya smiled, earning a glare from Bakugou. "Sa- Same with you, Kacchan…" Midoriya muttered under his breath, scratching the back of his neck. While speaking very little, Midoriya couldn't deny that he felt happy to spend some time with his childhood friend for a while.

"Let's see each other again soon," Todoroki said to Kurogami who nodded.

"For sure, it'd be nice to have a double date like this again," Kurogami answered.

"D-Date?" Midoriya and Bakugou both replied alerted, Bakugou looked between Midoriya and Todoroki and even Todoroki went a bit red.

"Eh, you're not dating?" Kurogami asked confused. "You were holding his hand so tight earlier I thought you two were an item, my bad I guess…" Kurogami apologized. Todoroki cleared his throat.

"Well, not yet at least, Kurogami," Midoriya felt his face completely heat up and Bakugou stared at Todoroki with an awkward face.

"Ah I see, well he's cute, so good luck, Todoroki-kun!" Kurogami then grabbed Bakugou's hand and left. Leaving a super red Midoriya and lightly blushing Todoroki.

"To- To- Todoroki-kun! Why would you say that?!" Midoriya covered his face, which was just a red mess. Todoroki shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, you are cute, Midoriya,"

"GYAAHH!" Midoriya bit his lip in surprise. "B- But we're bo- both guys and- and we are ri- rivals and-" Todoroki was soon in front of him.

"So are Bakugou and Kurogami," Todoroki then looked away, scratching his cheek. "Besides, it's kind of exciting, being lovers and rivals at the same time don't you think?"

"TO- TO- TODOROKI-KUUUUUNN!" Poor Midoriya was not used to this at all.

* * *

 **Hehe, next chapter we may see some more Todoroki teasing Midoriya and even Bakugou perhaps!**

 **Conscious: Read and Review, thanks for the love and make sure to check out our other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Go Out With Me?**

Midoriya looked at his fish as if the whole world was ending, his mom looked at him worriedly.

"Izuku… are you okay?" his mother asked. Worry was apparent in her voice, Izuku shook his head and nodded. Assuring his mom he was fine.

"He- Hey mom… How did you fall in love with dad?" the younger Midoriya asked and Inko reddened.

"Ooh~ does my Izuku like someone perhaps?" Inko cooed, her face red. Midoriya gave her a nervous laugh.

"Something like that…" she replied and the woman snickered. Remembering her younger days when she met her husband, times before Izuku, she smiled warmly at the old memories.

"Your dad was actually kind of mean, but never to me, he was always teasing me though… I'm not sure when I fell in love with him really…" the older woman smiled. "He was handsome, and had hair the same type of curly hair as you, but you really took up after me!" she laughed as she pinched his cheek.

"Moom!" Midoriya whined and she let go, rubbing his red cheek.

"Anyways, could it be there's someone you like?" Inko smiled as she brought her eyebrows up and down almost comically. Midoriya went red in the face.

"We- Well… no, not rea- really…" he stumbled over his words.

"Well, if you do, tell me, okay?" his mom lifted her pinky finger and Midoriya smiled, nodding and intertwining his own pinky with hers.

"Promise."

* * *

"Midoriya, come have lunch with me," there was sparkles all around Todoroki as he looked at Midoriya who blushed. A hand slapped Midoriya's table, scaring everyone around them.

"No, Deku is coming with me," Bakugou said as he dragged Midoriya away, the poor wide-eyed teen having no room to agree or disagree with any of the two. Todoroki just followed behind.

"Those three… what exactly is going on with them?" Kirishima said confused as he finally broke the tension in their classroom. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Todoroki-kun and Bakugou-kun must totes be after Deku-kun, for sure," Uraraka pouted.

"Doesn't leave much room for you to fight for Midoriya now, Uraraka-san?" Aoyama winked, making the brunette go all red in the face.

"Could it be you also like Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-kun?!" Iida asked, his hands waving around alarmed.

"Do noooot!" the brunette ended up running away from the class. Tsuyu shook her head.

"We shouldn't tease so much, ribbit," some nodded, some kind of averted their gazes.

* * *

"Oi! Stop following me!" Bakugou yelled angrily at Todoroki who had not stopped following the two teens.

"I want to have lunch with Midoriya, give him back or I'll text Kurogami right now," Todoroki quickly said as he pulled out his phone with the contact name Kurogami, Hiro on the screen.

"You…" Bakugou growled, letting go of Midoriya on the spot.

"Um, did you possible need something Kacchan…?" Midoriya asked his childhood friend who made an annoyed face.

"Shitty Deku… Hiro told me to… be… nicer to you…"

"Eh?" Midoriya asked back, not hearing him very well.

"Kurogami asked him to be nicer and he's following his boyfriend's advice," Todoroki repeated, the ashy blonde exploded from anger.

"You son of a bitch…" Bakugou glared at the half and half boy who just shrugged, grabbing Midoriya by the shoulder.

"Should we just have lunch together once more?" Todoroki offered. "I mean after all, I'd say we get along pretty well."

"Shut up you fucking thermostat, no one gets along with you, and I ain't having lunch with you all ever!" Bakugou clicked his tongue and left. Uraraka held her mouth, her eyes wide, Bakugou's boyfriend...? Her face went red, very carefully she left the scene, avoiding being seen by anyone as she escaped from the wall that covered her from being seen by the three boys. Todoroki heard the slight gasp that Midoriya and Bakugou ignored, he smirked to himself.

 _"One threat down,"_ he thought to himself, hearing the girl run from the scene.

A couple hours later, the four teenagers were now in a Korean bbq restaurant, Kurogami flipping the meat halfway as he served his companions.

"Kurogami-kun, please let me pay some this time, you've only been treating us and it makes me feel bad," Midoriya told the black-haired teen who shook his head.

"It is my pleasure to treat Katsuki's friends to a good meal, don't care about the money," he winked and Midoriya sighed.

"Next time, allow me to treat you all to dinner as well, Kurogami," Todoroki smiled as he ate some of the tender meat.

"Alright, sounds good," Kurogami grinned, as Midoriya looked at Bakugou, acting so casual with the three of them, he couldn't help but recall the earlier scene from that day, when Bakugou had told the other two he'd never have lunch with them. Ever.

"Kacchan, are you enjoying yourself?" Midoriya suddenly asked, calling his friend's attention. He glared at him and then sighed.

"Yeah. I am," he replied, taking another bite of his lettuce wrap, drenched in hot sauce. Kurogami smiled at him resting his hand over his own, Midoriya smiled at the cute gesture of the other two. Todoroki noticed this and instantly grabbed his hand from under the table. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Midoriya looked up alarmed but then relaxed into his hand, looking away, he gave a gentle squeeze back, Todoroki felt his heart pound.

"So how long have you and Bakugou known each other for?" Todoroki asked, Kurogami furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember.

"Hmm… around… eight or nine years perhaps…?" Kurogami turned to Bakugou who nodded.

"It'll be nine years soon," he confirmed.

"Ehh? That's so long! How come you never mentioned him Kacchan?" Midoriya asked surprised. Bakugou made a face at Midoriya and Kurogami pouted.

"Eh… so you really told no one about me even though we've been dating since so long ago?" Kurogami half cried and the other teen just looked away.

"Shut up…" he replied and Kurogami sighed.

"No wonder Izu-chan had no idea who I was," Kurogami replied. And Midoriya laughed awkwardly.

"Well we know each other now," Kurogami nodded at Midoriya's comment.

"Maybe Katsuki was just jealous," Kurogami blushed, cupping his cheeks shyly, making the explosive boy blush up to his ears and smack him.

"So not!" he denied. They finished their food and parted, Todoroki walking alongside Midoriya towards his place.

"Ya know Todoroki-kun, you don't have to walk me home, I'll be fine by myself," Midoriya told the taller teen who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind, besides," Todoroki turned towards Midoriya, grabbing his hands in his. "I want to ask Midoriya something." Midoriya felt his heart thumping wildly, his face reddening.

"W- What is it… Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya stuttered, he felt Todoroki's face come close to him, he closed his eyes as he rubbed their noses together. Midoriya's mouth was dry from the warm sensation of butterflies in his belly.

"Got out with me, Midoriya." He pulled away slightly, giving the smaller male a rare smile, Midoriya felt tears build up on his eyes, he felt like there was a lump on his throat. He knew he had a crush on the half and half boy but this was too much for him at once. "You don't have to reply right now, take your time, Midoriya smiled, bringing his left hand up to cup Midoriya's cheek, he leaned into the warmth.

"Thank you, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya smiled. Todoroki then nodded and turned back around, leaving Midoriya to his feelings. As he made it far enough he cupped his face in embarrassment.

"I really did it," Todoroki said to himself proudly.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Eh, Izuku, you alright? You're all red!" Inko immediately came to her son, feeling his temperature in case he had a cold or something.

"Haha, no mom, actually…" Midoriya blushed. "I think I do like someone after all, and they like me back." Midoriya's mom let out a cry of happiness right then and there. Her son was growing up so fast.

* * *

 **AWE Todoroki-kun~!**

 **Conscious: Read and Review!**

 **What will happen next? Uraraka accidently heard something she wasn't! Class 1-A likes to tease and Kurogami and Kacchan are so cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Curiosity**

Midoriya twiddled his thumbs nervously, trapped in his own thoughts as he made his way to school. People stared at him worriedly for they could only hear his continuous whispering.

"Oi, dumbass Deku," Midoriya quickly snapped out of it and turned to see none other than his explosive blonde friend. "You're scaring this poor peasants, you trash," Bakugou insulted him.

"M- Morning, Kacchan," Midoriya laughed and relaxed a bit. They walked silently for a bit before Bakugou grunted.

"It's thermostat isn't it? Just hurry up and say yes, fucking idiot, can't even recognize your own feelings…" and grunting and judging, the blonde just went ahead. Midoriya stopped completely, face red, from the corner of his eye, he had seen a slight smirk playing at the corner of his best friend's mouth. He clenched his hands into tight fists and smiled.

"You're right, Kacchan! Oh you really are the best!" in a split second, Midoriya was attached to Bakugou's arm, the blonde pissed off trying to pry him off of him.

"Fucking dumbass!" Not even Bakugou could deny the slight sense of happiness inside him.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun, can I speak to you during lunch?" the class was silent as the nervous wreck that is Midoriya Izuku made his way and requested the time of the dual hair colored hero, Todoroki. The boy smiled, little sparkles around him.

"Of course, Midoriya," her replied. Getting out of his seat and looking back at him, Midoriya looked determined. "I assume it's about our talk last night?" the green haired boy nodded and Todoroki closed his eyes. "Understood."

And so, lunch came around, the class was a set of whispers passed amongst each of the students, eventually they caused enough for the short-tempered blonde, crashing his fist into the table he looked around with his usual deadly glare and ominous aura.

"Are you guys planning on paying attention in class or have a gossip session about thermostat and Deku? Hah?!" the class and piped down, apologizing in the meantime. He fell back on his seat and turned to look at Deku, who flinched at the strong look he gave him. He just smirked, Midoriya's eyes widening in pure surprise. "Go." Todoroki and Midoriya left the classroom, quacking finding a comfortable place to eat out in the schoolyard.

"Todoroki-kun, I- I thought about what you said last night," Midoriya began, looking at his food intently.

"So did I," Midoriya bit his lip. What if Todoroki didn't feel the same anymore? What is he didn't actually like him? "I stand my decision to ask you out." Midoriya let out a breath of relief.

"I- I, I would like to go out with you, Todoroki-kun…" Midoriya confessed. Hiding his face in his hands, ears red. This time it was Todoroki's turn to be embarrassed.

"W- Wait, you're agreeing?" Todoroki asked, face red and eyes wide in surprise, the glint of happiness in his face unmistakable. "I was honestly ready to give you a speech about how I would keep waiting for you, Midoriya," the two looked at each other for a bit and then broke into a sweet laughter.

"Um so… how does this work…?" Midoriya eventually asked, clearing tears from his eyes, Todoroki looked thoughtful, not having been in a relationship himself, they were both quite new at this.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out," Todoroki grabbed Midoriya's hand and gave it a light squeeze, making the other redden.

"Y- Yeah!" he agreed, giving Todoroki a squeeze back.

* * *

"S- So! Deku-kun, what did you need to talk to Todoroki-kun about? If we may know of course!" Uraraka asked her good friend, by her, Iida shared her curiosity.

"I usually don't like to intervene into people's business but I, too, am quite curious to say the least!" Midoriya sighed, he couldn't hide from his friends. He might as well tell them.

"Well you see, the truth is, Todoroki and I-"

"Are going out to eat, hurry up you trash," Uraraka, Iida and Midoriya all jumped at the sudden appearance of Bakugou by their side. He gave them a glare and turned to Midoriya. "Hurry. Up."

"Y- Yes!" Midoriya quickly picked up his things. "Sorry guys, we'll talk later!" and just liked that Midoriya ran behind his friend, the two looked at Todoroki's already empty eat. Uraraka looked another time at Bakugou.

"What… are they up to…?"

* * *

"Eh!? Already?!" Kurogami smiled widely as he hugged his buddy Midoriya. "I honestly thought it'd take longer! But look at you, you've probably been in love for a long time now, haven't you?"

"That's right," Todoroki agreed, not able to deny his ongoing attraction to the green haired boy which seemed to have erupted by the time of the sport's festival.

"EHH?!" Midoriya jumped. "You- you've liked for a longtime now?" Midoriya asked, pointing at himself and Todoroki nodded.

"Oh my God will you two stop being so gross in front of me!?" Bakugou complained, the one who had been keeping quiet the whole time until now. Midoriya quickly settled down and Kurogami smiled, leaning down towards Bakugou and rubbing his lips against his cheek.

"Awe is my cute Katsuki-chan jealous?" Bakugou's ears blared red at the sudden amount of physical affection he received from the taller boy, he gritted his teeth.

"I fucking hate you," Bakugou said in a low voice. Bringing down the taller teen closer to him and into a small kiss. Midoriya and Todoroki looked wide eyed, surprised at the amount of love the two displayed. Bakugou let go, Kurogami's face tinted red. "You idiots, I'm starving."

* * *

Todoroki had just finished taking a shower when his phone began to vibrate, he picked it up from his desk and nearly dropped it once seeing it was none other than his _boyfriend_.

"Good evening, Midoriya," he greeted, trying to remain his cool self.

" _Ah! Todoroki-kun! I- I'm sorry for calling so late, you were probably already sleep and here I am bothering you, hahahaha! Maybe I should just hang up! I'm sorry for being such a nuisance at this hour-!_ " Todoroki laughed at Midoriya's bantering as he laid on his futon.

"Midoriya,"

" _Yes!?_ " Midoriya quickly stopped everything he was saying.

"I'm glad you called, I was a bit nervous, but it's okay. Are you heading to bed now?"

" _Y- Yeah… I am,_ "

"You wanted to wish me a goodnight, yes?"

" _Ye- Yes…_ "

"Goodnight," Todoroki began, he bit his lip. "Izuku." He could hear the gasp from the other end of the phone.

" _Goodnight… Sh- Sho- Shoto-kun!_ " he quickly hung up. Todoroki looked at his phone screen. It happen to still be the generic screen picture the phone came with.

"I'll ask him for a picture tomorrow." The red and white haired teen smiled. Putting his cellphone to charge and getting ready to sleep. Closing his eyes for the next day.

* * *

 **Been gone a long time. I want to finish some old stories but I think this will be the year for that. I also removed a chapter because I ended up not wanting Mashumaro in the story since I figured she may become a bit annoying, I may use her in another story in the future. Thanks for sticking with me and keep your eye out for other stories!**

 **Conscious: thanks for staying with us! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Picture Perfect**

"Midoriya, let's take a picture," Todoroki's eyes were shiny as he pulled his phone up to the green haired boy who looked more than surprised at the sudden request.

"Eh? A picture?" Midoriya asked dumbly. Todoroki nodded. Midoriya's face reddened.

"O- Okay," Midoriya replied and turned to look at Todoroki's camera, doing a normal smiling face. Todoroki blinked, it felt as if something was missing.

"Come closer," Todoroki urged Midoriya forward and he did so. "A little closer…" Todoroki said, fixing his phone camera.

"Todoroki-kun, isn't this a bit too close?" Midoriya asked as he kept scooting forward, he was about to say something again when Todoroki landed a kiss on his cheek. Midoriya's cheeks flared and he became flustered. Todoroki took the picture, smiling.

"See?" Todoroki showed the red faced Midoriya the picture of his.

"Todoroki-kun that's a horrible picture!" Midoriya complained, trying to grab the phone from the other who just stood up and lifted his arm up, stopping Midoriya from reaching it. The two stopped as they stared at each other, one of Midoriya's hands on his chest and the other trying to reach for the phone, their face oh so close.

"Izuku, you're so cute," Todoroki said as he leaned down just a bit to kiss the green haired boy. Midoriya's other hand fell to his chest and the two pulled away. Both their faces now completely red. "Also, call me Shoto from now on." Midoriya only nodded.

"Got it… Shoto," they felt like their hearts were going to fall out their chest from how fast they were pounding.

* * *

"Hey Bakugou, you alright? You've seem a bit… happy lately…" Kirishima pointed out as he ate in front of his friend. Bakugou spared him a quick look before munching on his food again. "Hey don't ignore me! We're friends!" the red head complained.

"My boyfriend recently came back from America," Bakugou replied, and then continued eating. The red head blinked. Looked around and then back at Bakugou.

"Huh?"

"I said my boyfriend is back from America you imbecile, you deaf now or something?" Kirishima remained silent.

"Huh!? You? A boy-!" Bakugou's hand was right on Kirishima's mouth, his glare making the other sweat.

"You wanna die or something? Keep yelling…" Kirishima nodded as Bakugou backed away and let Kirishima down the details.

"Sooo… like… who is he?" Kirishima asked as he began to play with his food. Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Come with me after school, I'll let you meet him," Bakugou then grabbed his tray and walked to the trash.

"Eh!? You will?" Kirishima asked surprised, Bakugou turned to look at him.

"Asides from Deku you're the only other person I can kinda stand, don't be late you trash," Bakugou said and left. Kirishima's face burned from the strange compliment as he nodded at the retreating figure, as he looked his way he couldn't help but to feel a small pain in his chest. He was already with someone…

"Kacchan! Are you hanging out with Kurogami today?" Midoriya asked as they were leaving the academy.

"Yeah, but your ass is not invited. So fuck off somewhere else with your thermostat of a boyfriend today," Bakugou said as he pulled on Midoriya's cheek.

"It hurts, it hurts, I got it, I got it!" Midoriya replied and Bakugou let go of his cheek. Todoroki caught up with the two. "Todoroki-kun! I mean, Sh- Shoto! It seems like Kacchan and Kurogami-kun have plans today," Midoriya sounded disappointed but Todoroki saw this as an opportunity.

"Oh that's too bad, I'm sure we can figure out something to do, just the two of us, you and I, together, alone," Todoroki replied, making a strong emphasis on them alone. Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Bakugou! Here I am!" Kirishima ran to the little group, eyes sparkling. Midoriya looked at Bakugou and then at Kirishima.

"Well, later, Bakugou," Todoroki excused himself, pointing for Midoriya to follow, the green haired boy nodded.

"Bye Kacchan!"

"Dumbasses," Bakugou scoffed and began walking, the spiky red haired boy catching up to his side.

"So, where we meeting?" Kirishima asked, the curiosity to find out who Bakugou's _boyfriend_ was, was already killing him. The other didn't reply, just kept walking. The red head shut his mouth and walked by him quietly. His chest was starting to hurt more.

* * *

"Katsuki-chan!" they reached a park, Kirishima's eyes widened as his vision landed on a young, very handsome man. His eyes were crystal green, or blue, he couldn't tell, his hair was dark and swept to the side, and tall, he was tall, his complexion that of a sun kissed god. There was no way…

"Hiro. Meet Kirishima, the other peasant I told you about," Bakugou introduced him, Kirishima bowed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kirishima, Eijirou!"

"Kurogami, Hiro. I'm Katsuki's boyfriend," the taller boy smiled, Kirishima's heart sank. "So, have yall eaten?"

They looked good together. Kurogami's calm demeanor with Bakugou's explosive one. The way they looked at each other, the way they spoke to each other. The tender, submissive part of Bakugou he had not seen until now.

"So, Kirishima-kun, you must be quite strong! A hardening quirk sounds awesome!" the tall boy was all smiles.

"Ah! Yes! I'm very proud of it!" Kirishima replied as, he tried to look everywhere but he felt Bakugou's intense glare on him. "How about you, Kurogami? What's your quirk?" Kirishima asked.

"Elemental quirk, let's you control multiple elements at once," Kurogami replied. Oh, and he was super powerful. Okay.

"And how did the two of you meet?" Kirishima asked, Bakugou heard their order and motioned to Kurogami that he'd get it. Kurogami nodded as Bakugou stood up to go get the food. Once out of sight, Kurogami turned to Kirishima.

"Camping trip, nine years ago," he replied, twirling his straw on his drink. "You like Katsuki, don't you?" Kirishima's breath hitched. How could he tell?

"I- I…" Kurogami sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I understand, Katsuki, he's so cute and perfect, it's hard to fall in love with him," Kirishima blinked, confused, annoyed, not knowing what to say, he caught Bakugou on his way back. The three continued talking about nonsense and whatnot until the decided to part ways.

"Oi, Hiro, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you," Bakugou told his boyfriend who nodded and waved goodbye at Kirishima, the red head waved back. Once he was far enough, Bakugou turned to Kirishima. "I love that idiot, I'm sorry, Kirishima." He turned to walk away. Kirishima felt his throat close up.

"We're still friends, right?" Kirishima managed to choke out. Bakugou stopped and turned back with his casual smirk.

"Yeah." Kirishima cried a little that night. Just like that, his first love broke his heart.

* * *

OMAKE

"Sorry we ended up hanging out with Uraraka-chan and Iida-kun," Midoriya apologized as they stood in front of Midoriya's home. That's right, by some horrible luck, their date turned into a whole playdate with their other two classmates, making it impossible for Todoroki to be more romantic with the green haired boy.

"It's okay, they're your friends and they want to spend time with you," Todoroki replied but Midoriya could hear the disappointment in his voice. With a red face he turned away.

"You know, it's Saturday tomorrow…" Midoriya bit his lip, his hands tightening around the bands of his backpack. "Wanna go see a movie?"

"A date?" Todoroki asked, his eyes sparkling. Midoriya's heart exploded from how cute Todoroki looked.

"Un, just you and me," Midoriya nodded. Todoroki looked at Midoriya's house door and back at Midoriya.

"Can I kiss you?"

"EH?! We're in front of my house and, my mom, she might be in there, um, I don't know Shoto- maybe…" Midoriya looked at Todoroki, his face saddened, another pang to Midoriya's heart. Why was he so handsome. "Okay, but just a peck!" Midoriya closed his eyes tightly, he could hear Todoroki's silent chuckle, and then a small press of their lips against each other.

"Izuku?!" Midoriya's eyes flew open and Todoroki turned quickly to the source of the voice, from the window, a very surprised Inko looked at the two teens. "I think you both need to come in here…" the two teens gulped.

* * *

 **Hehehe some sad parts and little bit funny parts, I know the story is ooc but eh**

 **Conscious: Read and review! We'll be back soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Growing Up**

"So… Todoroki-kun is the one you liked?" Inko asked as she sat across her son and his… boyfriend. Todoroki wondered if Bakugou and Kurogami had felt this nervous when meeting the others parents. He guessed not.

"That's right mom, um, I'm sorry I wasn't more upfront with you," Midoriya apologized. Inko gave him a sweet smile.

"Midoriya-san, I actually really like your son, so it's not like I'm playing a prank on him or anything, I'm taking this very serious," Todoroki blurted out, his composure and face looked serious, but inside he was quite nervous.

"I'm not mad that you're dating a boy, Izuku, I'm just a worried mother is all," the older woman smiled and looked down at her hands. "Izuku, you've gone through so much since you were a child, from being labeled as weak, to not having a quirk to suddenly being in UA and having a quirk and… I'm just a worried mother that doesn't want her son to suffer like he did again…" tears spilled from her eyes. Todoroki felt a knot in his throat, he was slowly becoming closer with his mother but from what he knew, Midoriya and his mother had always been super close, he understood to a certain extent her feelings.

"Mo- Mom, don't cry," Izuku quickly went to her and gave he a kiss on her cheek, hugging her close. "You know I will keep fighting no matter what, so please don't worry about me or Todoroki's relationship, we will push through it with no problem, so trust me, yeah?" Midoriya held his mother's hands in his own, she looked at the scars and more tears came out as she nodded.

"It- it's just I feel like you're growing up so fast…" she sniffled as she felt Todoroki's hand over hers and Midoriya's she looked up at the handsome boy.

"I… I am not very close with my mother for some bad things that happened in the past but I love her dearly. I know you're only looking out for Midoriya, but I promise you, I am too looking out for him as he is for me. I love your son, so please, accept this relationship, Midoriya-san," Inko sniffled more.

"Of course I'll accept this relationship, in the end, as long as my Izuku is happy, that's more than enough for me." Midoriya felt tears at the edge of his eyes but he quickly wiped them, giving his mom a hug. Todoroki did the same, receiving a hug back from the smaller lady, she let go, wiping her tears. "W- Well, who wants some curry?" even though the two teenagers had already eaten, they instantly agreed to eat a plate with the older woman.

* * *

"Katsuki, you're so handsome," Bakugou turned in the bed to see Kurogami smiling at him. He flicked his forehead.

"Dumbass, you're the handsome one," Bakugou wasn't one to blush but he did as he said that.

"Kirishima is pretty handsome too," Kurogami looked down, he seemed jealous. Bakugou lifted his face to face him.

"I don't like Kirishima, I like you," Kurogami blinked but immediately gave the blonde that goofy smile he loved so much.

"Katsuki, you can be so honest," Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to bed already," Kurogami nodded as he draped his arm over him and pushed him close.

"Goodnight, Katsuki,"

"See? There's no need for the chan at the end," Bakugou sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Hmm… maybe you're right, Katsuki," Kurogami whispered in his ear, Bakugou's eye shot wide open.

"Th- there's school tomorrow so no funny business!" the blonde yelled, ears and face red. Kurogami laughed.

"Hai, hai!"

* * *

 **Very short chapter but I did want to update~ not sure what I want to do next chapter yet~ we'll see~**

 **Conscious: RnR! Love you all!**


End file.
